This disclosure relates to a mobile power device and, more particularly, to a mobile power device of multiple usage modes adapted to different sizes and capacities of batteries.
As portable electronics prevail in life, the demand for more slim-and-light electronics, as well as batteries, which are often integrally formed for compactness, has inevitably grown. However, the slim type of battery has a capacity limitation and the capacity may not be enough for long-term usage. To address the limitation of battery capacity, a mobile power device has emerged to charge the battery and serve as a back-up power source for the electronics.
With a mobile power device, the power to an electronic device is easily extended without any hardware refitting. However, the mobile power device still has a certain weight and volume. A large mobile power device, for example, a 10000 mAh power device, may be too heavy and bulky to be carried on-the-go, and is therefore not suitable for daily commuters or travelling on a short trip. On the other hand, a small mobile power device may be too low on power capacity and is not suitable for the purpose of travelling on a long trip. It could be costly, or not practical, if one has to carry multiple mobile power devices in order to meet different requirements.